


Wicked Games

by hopeinyourheart



Series: Palace [3]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Captain kink, Lets roll with it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and too many mentions of the word kink but hey, but theres really no mention of any kind of plot or world building only porn, i wanted it to be part of a sequel thats taking too long to write, in a soulmate universe, its going in this universe because i want it too, its just porn, so im just going to post this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: Emre gets to be captain during the game, and then again, at home.Can be read as a stand alone because it's just porn, that's it





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> set in January of the 17/18 season straight after Liverpool's fa cup win against everton, Emre captained the game, ;)

The locker room is buzzing after the match, the lads all high five Virgil and give him a bear hug for scoring his debut goal which just happened to be the winning goal against Everton. If there was ever a way to mark a legendary entrance, Loris thinks that was it. 

He claps Virgil on the back, “good goal bro,” he grins at him before walking towards his locker and collecting his shower bag. Emre heads towards the showers but not before tossing the captains armband onto the center table, and suddenly Loris has an urge to pocket it; most of the lads were already showering meaning the locker room was empty so he swipes it from the table quickly and shoves it into his bag before heading to the showers. 

The noise dims down after a while. Loris dresses in silence, occasionally tuning into a conversation Gini and Virgil were having but not focusing on it too much. He looks across the room once he’s put his shoes on, gaze meeting Emre's who gives him a small smile. Loris nods towards the door in indication of leaving and Emre nods back once, collecting his things and following Loris out into the cold January night.

The drive home is silent, the streetlight dancing over Loris’ closed eyes as he doses off slightly but as soon as they enter the apartment Loris pushes Emre back against the door. 

“Wha-?” Emre tries before Loris kisses him hotly, making them both groan when their tongues meet. Loris shoves Emre's coat of his shoulders and unwraps his scarf from his neck, kissing him deeper and harder. 

Emre pulls away with a grin and swollen lips, getting Loris’ coat and scarf off and throwing his beanie to the side, before pulling him back and kissing him again but slower his time. He licks along of the top of Loris’ mouth making his knees weak and his hands shake as he pulls at Emre's hair before tugging his shirt over his head and onto the polished floor. 

Emre rests their foreheads together, his eyes are closed, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. Loris runs a thumb over his closed eyelid before pulling back and taking off his own t shirt. 

“We doing it in the hallway?” Emre asks as while Loris rummages through his bag. 

Loris shakes his head a little distracted as he tries to get his hands a piece of material. “Do you keep lube in your bag? Seriously Lo?” 

“I don’t I'm looking for something.” His hands finally wrap around what he was looking for. He stands up and turns around with the armband clutched in his grip, “besides you’re the one that wants to do it every two seconds so you can’t judge me even if I did have lube in my bag. Which I don’t." 

Emre just grins and shrugs at him. "What did you get then?" he asks walking forward and grabbing Loris' hand to reveal the object in his hands. 

“You stole the captain’s armband?!”

“Borrowed,” Loris corrects with a shrug.

“Pretty sure no one’s going to want it back now,” Emre tries to hide a laugh. 

“Well we'll just keep it then,” Loris winks at him, laughing. 

Emre shakes his head, pulling him by the belt loops and up the stairs where they strip down before Emre pushes him back again the wall. Loris hook his legs around his waist before slipping the armband onto his bicep. 

“Fuck,” Loris whispers, wrapping his hand around the fabric on Emre's defined muscle. 

“Can’t believe you have a kink,” Emre says kissing down his neck before uncapping the lube and circling his fingers around Loris’ rim and smirking when Loris’ breath stutters in his chest. 

“Em-re...shit,” he pants when he pushes two fingers in; head knocking back against the wall. Teeth bite at his exposed neck, nipping and sucking until small marks in the shapes of Emre’s mouth form. Emre crooks his fingers and strokes making Loris tighten his fingers in a bruising grip around Emre’s bicep. His fingers catch in the armband and his digs the pads of his fingers into Emre’s skin. 

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Emre asks nosing along his cheekbone as he moves his fingers. 

Loris tilts his head back down, mouth parted around a gasp and a moan, eyes glazed over, looking at the other man and remembering Emre on the pitch as captain screaming orders at everyone. 

It was hot. 

“Since you- shit,” he pants as Emre adds another finger and rubs harder and slower. “Since you wore- fuck!” he scrabbles at Emre's skin trying to grip onto something with his other hand. “You’re doing that on purpose,” he pants eyes rolling to the back of his head 

“Doing what?” Emre asks innocently blinking his eyes at him.

“That,” Loris croaks, “fuck fuck,” he cries squeezing his eyes shut and gripping onto Emre's hair with his free hand, the other still clutched to the fabric of the armband. Emre knocks their foreheads together pressing his lips to the side of Loris mouth.

“Since when?” he asks again and Loris wants to knock the stupid smirk off his face because he was making Loris talk on purpose. “I asked you a question, I demand an answer,” his voice deepens, driving Loris insane. He really was good at this captain thing it seems. 

Loris shakes his head, “fuck me,” he pulls Emre's face closer and licks into his mouth pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down

He lets go grinning and then whimpers when Emre slides his fingers out thumping his head against the wall behind him. He hears the crinkle of a wrapper and then Emre slides into him and doesn’t move for a whole minute. Loris nearly loses his mind. 

“Fuck Em, move come on,” Loris squirms against him trying to get what he wants. 

Emre puts a hand on his chest, “Stay still,” he orders and Loris crumbles at that, making him tighten his grip on the armband. Emre blinks at the effect he has on him before he moves back and slides forward slowly. 

“Bossy,” Loris pants as Emre rocks against him. “I’ve wanted to do this since you put on the armband on in thr game today,” he pants, breathlessly 

“That’s it?” he asks.

“I don’t have a kink.”

“You sure,” he tilts his hips to drive Loris crazy, making Loris scratch down his back and whimper. “Who’s making me fuck them with the armband on that you stole by the way.” 

His words make Loris' skin burn hot, “Shut up,” Loris groans rocking back against the motion. “It’s only hot when it’s you and I don’t see you complaining about this either.” 

Emre hitches him higher and rocks into him faster making Loris eyes roll back as he sucks a row of hickies down the line of his throat. “Fuck fuck, Emre,” Loris pants desperately clutching at his skin as heat curled up the base of his spine. 

Emre swipes a thumb over the swallow on his chest and then over his cheek bone moving his hips faster, fucking him until Loris is a broken moaning mess and keening his name. Emre nuzzles at his jaw, stubble scraping against his skin, heightening Loris’ arousal as he pins him against the wall and fucks him deeper before wrapping a hand around Loris’ cock and stroking.  Loris comes against his stomach, white hot pleasure blanking out his vision. Emre rocks against him a few more times before he stills and pants against Loris' neck, coming too.

They stand still for a while catching their breath before Loris groans and unhooks his feet from around Emre's waist placing them firmly on the ground. 

Emre cleans them off with a t-shirt before Loris climbs onto the bed who groans from the strain in his thighs making Emre laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Loris pouts throwing a pillow at his face which Emre catches like the smooth idiot he is. Loris shakes his head. 

“You can take that off now,” he says indicating to the armband still on Emre's bicep. 

“You sure?” he asks crawling up the bed towards Loris and tickling his ribs. “You sure you don’t want me to wear it all the time,” 

Loris swats him away, “stop,” he gasps, rolling around on the bed trying to get away from Emre. 

“Boss you around cus im captain.” 

“Emre stop,” he giggles, not able to catch his breath as they both lie in the tangled-up sheets laughing at the ceiling. “Your kink is fucking me against the wall,” Loris chuckles swatting him in the chest with the back of his hand. 

“It isn’t.” 

“Every time Em.” It’s how they got together, it was no use denying it, Loris raises an eyebrow, smirking at him. 

“Not every time,” Loris narrows his eyes as if to say ‘yeah sure.’ “It’s not a kink,” Emre denies. 

“Hmmmm ok,” Loris says, “if you insist.” 

“It’s not,” Emre continues.

“8 times out of 10 we have wall sex Emre, I mean I aren't complaining but it’s a lot of wall sex.”

“Well you look hot like that.” 

“Kink,” Loris says right against his ear earning himself a shove away in the chest from one very pouty man. It was truly adorable and it makes Loris giggle. They pull the covers back and climb into to bed. 

Emre tosses the armband onto the floor somewhere 

“Turn the lamp off captain,” Loris chuckles. Emre shakes his head, switching it off before pulling Loris close and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kinky i guess, does emre can get hotter as captain, the answer is yes he does.  
> if you stayed this long thank you for reading,


End file.
